


I Just Don't Like Him

by luckintheair04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Jealous Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckintheair04/pseuds/luckintheair04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your typical jealousy story. But Sastiel. Which doesn't happen often but needs to:</p>
<p>“I just don’t like him.” Castiel explained. Or at least tried to.<br/>“You just met him yesterday!”<br/>Sam’s tone was getting impatient and Castiel hated that. He didn’t like when Sam got annoyed with Cas cause that was reserved for other people, not him. He didn’t want to feel like some inconvenience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Don't Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. Not mine.

"Cas?" Sam asked gently.

"It's nothing. You should go." The angel said sternly, making sure not to look Sam in the eyes.

They were in an empty washroom at a restaurant where Castiel had excused himself from the table of Sam's old Stanford friends after an outburst. Dean had rolled his eyes and indicated to follow the erratic angel to see what was wrong. 

"Tell me. I know it's not nothing." Sam said.

They were standing close, and Sam was to blame for that cause of his occasional need to be close and touching people when he felt like he needed to comfort them.

"Even if it was something, I don't know how to explain it." Castiel sighed finally. "But I'm sure it will be fine."

"You scared my friend, Cas. You’re not fine." Sam licked his lips, sighing as well, but with irritation. "What was all that back there? You just blew up!”

“I’m sorry.” Cas bit out in irritation.

He wasn’t proud the way he had let his emotions run. He wasn’t proud the way he had acted towards  _Steve_ who they were helping out on a case. But the way the guy kept taking all of Sam’s attention, gentleness, the time Sam usually spent with Cas, was extremely unfair. And the way he acted as Cas had nothing to do with Sam… Usually Castiel was good at keeping his emotions in check but tonight, something had happened and he was saying and feeling all the wrong things. 

“I just don’t like him.” Castiel explained. Or at least tried to. 

“You just met him yesterday!”

Sam’s tone was getting impatient and Castiel hated that. He didn’t like when Sam got annoyed with Cas cause that was reserved for other people, not him. He didn’t want to feel like some inconvenience.

“He rubs me the wrong way. And I know how to read people, Sam. I’m not saying this for no reason.” The angel said, his voice a little louder and firmer in defense. "I don't think he's a _great_ person." 

“Bullshit!” Sam glared. “This has got to be about something else.”

Sam almost yelling irked Cas. He hated how he had brought this situation to himself. He looked down, gritting his teeth. He was feeling irrational, he told himself. 

“I should lea–”

“You’re not leaving. Don’t you dare try to run away.” Sam fumed. “Tell me what it is.”

“I DON’T KNOW.” Castiel bellowed in frustration, and his wings, god, his wings ruffled in irritation, sending a crack of lightning. “I just don’t like the way he is with you. I don’t like that you have inside jokes with him. I don’t like that he’s all we have to talk about.”

“Cas…” Sam's eyes were slightly wide from the lightening. 

“I don’t know why I dislike it so much, cause you are right, Sam. I don’t _know_ him and we’re here to help him. But he angers me. He angers me whenever he makes it sound like I don’t know you. Or whenever he _touches_ you…”

Castiel looked at Sam, who was looking at him oddly and the angel suddenly felt like a fool. He probably didn’t make any sense to the Winchester.

“I should probably go. I’m just tired and being silly.” Castiel said gruffly with a sigh, a little calmer after his rant.

“No, wait.” Sam said and he gripped Castiel’s trench coat, as if it was possible to hold an angel from getting away like that.

“Sam.” Castiel started but the look on Sam’s face made him shut his mouth.

“I think I know what you’re talking about." Sam said, his voice gentle again, directed at him and Castiel missed it so, so much. "Even though it is a bit silly for you.”

“I’m being unnecessary.” Castiel supplied.

“Maybe. But mostly you’re being jealous.”

Castiel blinked. All that unpleasantness was jealousy? He's seen jealousy at work. It was ugly and painful and it had cost lives in the past. He's seen people cry and kill over jealousy.

“Jealousy.” Castiel said, feeling ashamed.

Sam nodded and his hand crept to the angel’s hand and squeezed it. Castiel liked that a lot as looked at their joined hands.His shame ebbed away for a bit of joy. 

“Do you know why you’re being jealous? Cause I know for sure that there is nothing or no one that’s going to change who you are to me or how I feel about you.” Sam said softly.

“I may be a little fond of you.” Castiel admitted, voicing it out, making it more real to him.

“A little?” Sam asked. Castiel looked up at him. Sam's lips graced a coy smile.

“A lot.” Castiel said, his voice gruff. 

Sam tugged his hand to bring him closer. Castiel followed along. 

"Well, I'm pretty fond of you too. So that's perfect, right?" 

Castiel nodded, leaning closer. He could feel himself touching Sam, the front of his coat against Sam's shirt. His knees brushing Sam's slightly. He cupped Sam's face and stroked the edge of his mouth with his thumb. 

"Perfect" He nodded in agreement. 

"How about you kiss me, show me I'm yours? Hm?" Sam said quietly. 

"Sam." 

"I want it. I promise. And I want you to think of this once we go out there. Steve doesn't get to have me like this. You do. Only you." 

Castiel made a low sound at the mention of Steve and swooped in to claim Sam's lips into a searing kiss. His teeth nipped against Sam's lips, tongue hot against Sam's and drawing out soft moans from him. His hands possessively raked through Sam's hair and pulled him closer. He could do this all night and every way possible.

When Sam drew back to catch his breath, he gave Castiel a breathless smile. His lips were slightly swollen, cheeks pink, his hair askew and entirely fuckable.

"Perfect." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sastiel Love Week submission of mine (extended version). Thank you for reading!


End file.
